


Caramel

by VaughnPerm



Category: Storyscape, Titanic (Storyscape Visual Novel)
Genre: Breast... sucking?, Candy Allusions, Closet Sex, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Love/Hate, Mild Blackmail?, Possibly Unrequited Love, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Slight Hate Sex, Soft Hair-Pulling, Vaginal Sex, Violent Kissing, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaughnPerm/pseuds/VaughnPerm
Summary: Adal Carrem has lied about many things in her life. Her name, her origins, her emotions. But when she slips and kisses James and tastes how sweet he is, she realizes she can't lie forever. She might as well be straightforward with what she wants.
Relationships: James Eisler/Adal Carrem, James Eisler/Adele Carrem
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Caramel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Verizhe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verizhe/gifts).



> this is one of the best things ive ever written and idk why,,,, the passion within me was strong. Hope you like, miss Verizhe! 
> 
> and as usual, if theres any spelling errors, please correct me! it helps alot <3

It’s now when Adal recalls his lips against hers.

His mouth tasted of desperation, of malicious hope, cigar smoke, and that cheap gin he was drunk off when they first met. As he kissed her more deeply in her second class room, passionless hunger consuming her, she found that underlapped in all of his tastes was a sweet candy that even now she couldn’t properly identify. Butterscotch? Caramel? Whatever it was, Adal thought, it was evil and rich and a golden color. Appearances were damning, she knew, and underneath it was that sweetness that had found itself lodges in the crevices of James’ mouth alongside his vices.

Adal remembered how free of judgement James’ eyes had been when she lied to him about how badly she wanted to give up, how badly she needed someone to just protect her. She hadn’t particularly implied yet during that conversation that it was him she sought safety under, yet he found his way to her- “Ah, Adele,” her fib rest softly off his lips. “It’s not wrong to want that. It’s just… Impossible.”

James never explained why it wasn’t possible. His tender touch on her chin caused the rest of the interaction to feel like a dream, making her unable to truly question anything. His hands were surprisingly not as soft as Adal expected. She had learned in the cells with him that, yes, he had grown up poor, but he hadn’t gone into much detail about it at the time, and with his fingers caressing her face, she wondered about his upbringing even more, about his survival. His hands were as rough as hers, she assumed, equal even.

He didn’t lean towards her, his only grasp on her chin. She didn’t feel scared. Should she have? Only moments before the most memorable part of her mind had he antagonized a stewardess, joking with her and teasing the poor women, all laughs in his face.

Now, or then, Adal assumed her memory, he peered at her with a serious yet reassuring gaze, a blossoming maturity that appeared so quickly it felt like a lover’s slap to the face.

“People always disappoint you,” James whispered, his space from Adal one of a man and not a boy. “ _Love_ always disappoints, in the end.”

His sad observation had shocked her into silence. She gazed into his eyes, searching his greened brown trees for emotion only to be overwhelmed by the treasure she sought. Within him had laid trauma, a broken heart, passion, lust, hunger, ~~love~~ adoration, - all staring back into her eyes.

What else was she supposed to do? She did what any sane person would when presented with such honesty from a man who was still a stranger yet between the two of them grew a mutually distrustful, understanding- she kissed him gently.

It was James who turned the kiss wolfish, she reminded herself. It was him who had been desperate, who kissed like a starving man. “Oh, Adele,” he had practically groaned as he pulled away from her. “You should be more careful with that heart of yours.”

Yes, she had been moved, breathless- but so had he. James had just put on a good front, and got his words out first. It was him who kissed her chastely a second time. She had been… Disappointed. At the time, she had told herself she was relieved; there wasn’t any reason to lie to herself now, however.

She remembered slapping him up in the open room when she learned he had taken Hileni in a way to scare her, how he threatened Charlie, how the situation escalated- How her palm stung against again his warm face, how angry she had been. _How hurt he had been_.

They exchanged words, and then, in the softest voice not audible to Matteo or Charlie-

_“I’ve never physically hurt you. Or anyone else, for that matter.”_

Adal knew James was right. He had never touched her in a way she didn’t invite him too. She didn’t know about the second part, but then, she realized her hadn’t lied to her yet; he had been rude, evil even, manipulative, but also blunt and straightforward with what he wanted, all except for one thing-

_Her._

His voice brought her back to reality.

“Well, what is it you want, Adele Carrem? In exchange for silence about my debts?” James asked, leaning against the pillar that she had been watching him from only minutes before. So many things raced across her mind. _Leave Charlie alone. Extravagance for Hileni. Money._

Adal thought about how malicious he was, how every word from his hungry lips leaked evil and misfortune that would inevitably doom her and her sister. She thought about the cold loneliness of that jail cell, how his drunken frame struck conversation with her. She thought about how he stole her sister away, unreachable in the bellows of the ship. She thought about his vulpine kiss, how safe she felt, how filled with emotion his eyes were when he looked at her, only for her- Matteo hadn’t, Charlie hadn’t, Zetta hadn’t.

“You.” Adal said finally, her voice strong, unwavering in its goal. She held back a laugh at the change of appearance on his face. That smirk he so often held when he felt like he had the upper hand disappeared, and that look of internal conflict with that unnamable emotion, the one he had after originally kissing her, reappeared. He gapped like a fish, his eyes fluttering slightly as a soft blush covered his face. He gulped.

His face turned to an anger, an annoyance- “I have already told you that it is impossible,” he said sternly, like a punishing father at a child who broke a cookie jar. James was right, she realized. It had been impossible then, yes, but it had been closer to her grasp. Now, with everything that had happened between them, it was light years away. A realization struck Adal.

“What exactly is ‘it’, James?” She asked, stepping closer to him, her voice low. The anger disappeared from him, and that unnamed emotion returned. “Don’t panic,” he told her suddenly, and she was confused, but all confusion was erased as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a more private area in the ship, away from the lounge they had just been in before. He had simply wanted her to know that his touch would be harmless, and that his grasp was simply for relocation. She thought of the candy.

“Us.” He turned to her, that maturity in his eyes strongheld once more. “I told you to watch your heart-“

“I’m not in love with you James,” Adal said matter-of-factly. He looked disappointed, that pitiful look on his face that made her feel bad painted across him. “In fact, I very much hate you,” Adal chuckled, but her humour was rid of when the look he produced was almost killer- so distraught that Adal would have believed anyone if they told her that she snuffed out the rest of the fire in his heart.

She didn’t know when James had moved so close to her. Suddenly, she could smell his cologne, and she looked up, James being only inches away. If she stood on her tippy toes and moved forward just a little bit, their lips would connect, and they would return to her room, memories of that first kiss they shared just as she boarded the ship. It felt like years ago.

“I still want you, James,” she told him. He seemed confused, and she sighed, rolling her eyes gently. “Don’t have that daft look on your face. You’ve slept around, I know that,” she whispered. Adal wouldn’t know how to go on living if someone heard her words. He avoided her eyes, his look darting around the room, landing on anything besides her. His breath hitched, and he was searching for what to say, Adal saw that.

She wondered how he would respond.

Finally, his lips parted again, and he finally returned his eyes to hers. “Are… You propositioning me?” James asked softly, and Adal found herself eyeing his lips, his chin, his nose. She thought about his touch when he had kissed her. She looked back into his emotion, and nodded.

Their breathing was heavy, mixing together in the little amount of space between them. Finally, he pressed his lips against hers, and taste of candy returned. It was caramel, Adal decided, their tongues darting around together in the middle of the hallway he had led her too.

That taste of desperation was gone, and absent the wolfish hunger that had consumed her during their first time. He kissed the exact opposite of how he had in her room- lovingly, filled with emotion, filled with passion; all for her, she thought as she tangled her hands in his once-immaculate hair, now messed in her grasp.

His arms snaked around her waist and pulled her close, and Adal fought desperately at the should-be urge to push him away, to slap him and run to the safety of someone who was worthy of her affections. Instead, she kissed him impossibly deep, searching every area in his mouth for that caramel taste, and he returned her passion as strongly as she delivered it.

She wondered how she tasted to him. Bitter, like tea, she assumed after her loveless confession in the hallway.

Adal remained quiet as he pushed open a door, leading her inside with his lips still caressing hers, his grasp on her waist bruising.

The two enemies said nothing as they pulled away from each other, their eyes lustful and wanting with hatred. Adal reached closer to the back of his head, grabbing him and taking him to her neck. James knew what she craved, and with no hesitation planted kisses along her soft neck, nibbling and licking softly at her flesh. As he did so, Adal took in the small closet, dust coated on old cleaning supplies. No one would walk in, she thought gratefully.

Adal held back a yelp as James wrapped his hands on her ass, bringing her up and almost dropping her violently with want on the metallic table that pressed against the wall behind her.

Her breath was heavy, anxious. _Would she really let James take her here, her enemy, in this small closet where anybody could walk right in?_

Despite her internal objection, she said nothing as he practically ripped the back of her top, throwing her striped top onto the floor before stripping off his dapper jacket and throwing it alongside her shirt.

James stared at her chest, as if it were a gift from the heavens and he had never seen something so wonderful. Adal felt lightheaded. She wasn’t even exposed yet, she thought, glancing back down to her white corset.

As he examined her, she took her time to examine him. Tall, thin, the grey-blue vest and white dress shirt hugging his body tightly in a way that showed off what God had given him, all wrapped with that red tie that brought out the color in his lips. She felt herself heat as she peered down to the hardening force in his pants, by no means as small as she would have wished to tease him about.

Without warning, he jabbed his face back into her neck, planting kisses down her collar before reaching her breasts. Adal’s breath was heavy, flushed as he pulled down the straps of her corset over her arms, then using a finger to pull it down slightly to reveal the tips.

She moaned lewdly as he took her in his mouth, his tongue swirling around her peak and lapping each one up like ice cream. James pressed himself, pinching her other nipple playfully, a giggled moan escaping Adal’s lips. The woman wrapped her hand gently in his hair, massaging the back of his head gently as a reward for every spike of pleasure he sent her, only paused momentarily as he moved over to her other breast which begged for equal treatment.

Adal elicited a hungry groan as she felt James’ finger slide up her legs under her skirt and into her undergarments, testing the waters that seemed to form upon her slit. “ _James,”_ she cried softly as his tongue became more skilled on her nipples and his fingers on her clit.

As she continued her mewling, his mouth pulled away from her chest and back onto her lips, his other hand sliding up into her clothing only to swiftly pull down her undergarments and wrestle her skirt up around her waist to expose her kind forest.

As he pulled away from her face, a trail of saliva followed, sweeter than any candy Adal had ever tasted. He was evil, tempting, and she only wished for him inside of her. “Please, James,” she begged softly into the air between them, and if looks could kill, she would be at the bottom of the ocean.

His look was carnal, begging to just bring her the sweetest pain, vulpine, even.

_And she had allowed this._

In what felt like less than a second, he gripped violently at her hair, smashing her lips against his, pulling away one hand to free his cock. Adal wasn’t able to catch a look before she felt an intruding pleasure inside of her, swift and quick and full of tension.

He didn’t allow her to melt around him as he pounded her into the desk, holding her close by the hair with one hand and another around her waist. He bit her neck hungrily, her arms wrapped around his neck to bring him closer.

Each thrust inside of her forced out a vulgar moan alongside the squeaks from what she was receiving her fucking on. Her brain felt clear yet full with every regret and thought she had ever had, her eyes tearing up and her grip tightening. His manhood was licentious, she realized, fucking her deeper and deeper with urgency that she needed him _harder_ and _faster_.

The sounds leaving her lower half were wet and perverted, and she badly wished that she hadn’t this almost crazed want for him to be the man who would drive her to the edge, but instead, here Adal was, wrapped almost lovingly in his warm hold while he ruined any remnant of decency she had left.

Finally, James pulled away from her neck, only to lie her down onto the table, the cold stinging her bare shoulders. His pace only slowed for a moment before grabbing the bottom of her thighs away from the table and back onto his member, pounding upwards into her core and hitting a spot in her body she didn’t even knew existed.

Adal closed her eyes, the feeling of rapture coating her as she left go, her amorous whines becoming more and more strained. She heard him to, she realized in her daze, groaning softly yet animalistic, his pace slowing yet becoming more powerful and building up to his release. She had hers, it was only fair for him, she thought.

 _"Inside me, please,”_ Adal begged gently, still wrapped all around him. Her brown eyes finding his emotions as she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him inside. James leaned over her, grabbing her chin as he had in her room what seemed like years ago, planting a chaste kiss on her lips accompanied by a kind groan, releasing his caramel consistency inside of her reckless heart.


End file.
